


Patria libre...

by gphantomhive



Category: Original Work
Genre: Lucha por los derechos, Other, lucha por la libertad de expresión, protesta
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 15:56:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14382012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gphantomhive/pseuds/gphantomhive
Summary: Algún joven, el 19 de abril que quiso luchar por su patria.





	Patria libre...

**Author's Note:**

> La verdad no podía dormir ni estudiar en paz por lo que me desahogué.
> 
> Tal vez, las cosas en donde mi personaje está comenzaron de otra manera pero lo que pasará a continuación no lo son. (Intenté resumir todo pero la verdad ¿Cómo podes resumir la lucha si no ha terminado?
> 
> No quise mencionar el nombre de las universidades y si alguno quisiera saber mas de lo que está pasando o quier aclarar dudas puede preguntar.

18 de abril.

 

Había escuchado sobre las manifestaciones que habría en diferentes lugares luego de escuchar lo de la reforma del INSS. Lo había leído en sus redes sociales mientras bebía café para aprenderse las ecuaciones para su examen de cálculo que hubiese tenido ese viernes.

Se despertó ese 18 de abril como otro día, se despidió de su madre con un beso en la mejilla y su hermano menor se encontraba bailando frente al televisor al son de una acción de algún programa de niños que no reconocía. 

En el transcurso del día todo había estado bien. Llegó, recibió sus clases, habló con la muchacha que le interesaba desde que se trasladó de carrera y finalmente antes de irse a la parada y prender su viaje de vuelta a casa pudo escucharlo.

Se acordó de las noticias sobre la marcha pacífica que tendría lugar en camino de oriente y una al parecer frente a su universidad (donde también se encontraba otra universidad), se asombró al ver a los universitarios autos convocados pero negó con su cabeza para finalmente irse a su casa y repasar cálculo.

A esos de las siete comenzaron las noticias en un canal que no estaba comprado por el gobierno sobre la manifestación. La manifestación había sido violentada por su los policías y una organización en pro-gobierno. Su madre estaba al tanto de la noticia porque ella, como adulta, le perjudicaba esa reforma del seguro social. No había sido la única molesta, le comentó su madre el martes siguiente a la noticia pero ese día andaba preocupado por su proyecto que simplemente asintió.

Sin embargo, en cuanto escuchó la toma de la universidad frente a la suya fue directo a Twitter donde publicaciones sobre la manifestación pacífica en la tarde por camino de oriente también había sido violentado, resultando muchos heridos. 

Mensajes infestaron su celular y no podía creer el sin número de videos donde resultaban universitarios heridos al querer expresar su desacuerdo en la reforma de manera pacífica. 

Por mucho que quiso volver a estudiar, no pudo. Los videos seguían y una de las publicaciones era sobre cómo solo una universidad de la capital se había manifestado mientras que las tres, que eran las “mamacitas” a nivel nacional se quedaban calladas, pasivas sumisas y con los brazos bien abiertos a sus becas.

Esa noche, no quiso saber más. Luego que un muchacho, de una de las tres universidades pesadas, subió un video donde manifestaba que no se quedarían con los brazos cruzados y actuarían mañana, suspiró y dejo que el sueño se lo llevara.

 

19 de abril. 

 

Nada sería lo mismo para él. 

 

Las noticias sobre la manifestación en la agraria eran ciertas y así como se protestaron, asi los intentaron callar. O al menos eso mencionaban sus amigos que estaban viendo en vivo las noticias en las redes sociales. Su universidad no había suspendido las clases como la universidad de enfrente quien había sido traspasado por la organización progobierno, infundiendo el terror en los universitarios quienes protestaban pacíficamente y a los que se encontraban a esas horas de la noche en la universidad por clases nocturnas.

No supo quién fue el quien grito que los antimotines estaban llegando pero si supo el momento en que el profesor comenzó a evacuarlos del salón para irse a sus casas.  
Bajó lo mas rápido que pudo de las escaleras y pudo observar como alguno de sus compañeros se encontraban detrás de los portones pero los que estaban con él solo miraban, algunos intentaban comunicarse con sus padres porque la situación estaba tensa fuera del lugar. 

Recibió un mensaje de su madre preguntado cómo estaba pero antes de poder responderle escuchó los gritos de un estudiante postrado al frente del portón principal mientras gritaba los vende patrias que serían si seguían indiferentes a la situación. Todos se quedaron en silencio o al menos así pareció para él ,mientras intentaba maquinar una excusa que justificara su retirada, que justificara porque ese muchacho no tenía razón pero antes que pudiera darse por vencido y llamar a su madre, una muchacha que no era mayor que él gritó a todo pulmón:

¡PATRIA LIBRE O MORIR!

Y en ese momento se dirigió hacia las puertas acompañada de al menos veinte muchachos, otros estaban buscando como salir por otros portones pero él, como el cobarde que era, se quedó pasmado. Sus pies le fallaron y solo podía ver como otros se movilizaban hacía el portón central que al fin había sido abierto. 

En su mente corrían pensamientos sobre salvar su vida pero sus pies no lo dejaban. No dejaban que se moviera y contactara a su madre para que lo viniera a traer o para decirle que a dónde la esperaría o simplemente para decirle lo feo que se había puesto la situación pues su universidad ahora si se había unido a la buena causa.  
Sus pensamientos seguían volando mientras un profesor les decía a los estudiantes donde evacuar y otro les decía sobre protección y que supieran utilizar sabiamente los morteros si tenían que llegar al punto de defenderse. 

Otros profesores simplemente corrieron sin rumbo.

Una sensación de impotencia había sentido el día de ayer mientras leía esos mensajes, una sensación de rabia mientras escuchaba las preocupaciones de sus padres quienes hablan en voz baja en su comedor, una sensación comprensión ante el futuro que le esperaba como profesional pero sobre todo…

Tal vez no había pasado mas de veinte segundos pero para él fue una vida entera. Una vida entera de la que tendría que aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos. 

Y aquello fue suficiente para que una sensación de valentía bañada de furia por lo que le hacían a sus hermanos naciera en su corazón.

Por eso, se dirigió hacia el grupo donde estaban organizando pancartas porque él aún quería pensar que si exponían todo de manera pacífica, los dejarían a ejercer su derecho a la libertad de expresión que el gobierno había estado violentando desde lo de la Reserva…por no decir que había sido desde antes.

Pero esa misma tarde sabría que nada sería lo mismo. No cuando cortaría la transmisión de una de las dos cadenas que transmitía la situación que estaba sucediendo en su país de manera objetiva.

Que en las horas siguientes no se encontraría contando números, sino heridos. 

No contaría las tareas, contarías las piedras.

No trazaría líneas. Trazaría límites para que el gas lacrimógeno no llegara a tocarlo.

No armaría las discusiones grupales sobre el proyecto, armaría barricadas con adoquines.

No creería en que todo se resuelve con paz, sino con violencia.

Porque al final del día no contaría sus sueños, sino a los muertos.

Vería como los estudiantes de medicina llorarían cuando llegaba un herido a morir en sus manos y tambien vería como los apuntaban con armas los de la policía por ejercer su profesión

Vería como sus compañeros perderían un ojo por las balas de gomas tiradas por los antimotines.

Vería con sus propios ojos los videos donde los antimotines saquearían los suministros que la población iba a ofrecerles en los centros de acopio a esos de las doce del medio día.

Escucharía como las noticias pro gobierno hacían ver estas manifestaciones como si eran creadas por vándalos.

Vería como no los llamaban universitarios sino delincuentes derechistas. A pesar que no peleaba por partidos políticos sino por sus derechos que estaban siendo ignorados y agredidos.

Escucharía la noticia, el viernes por la tarde, que uno de los caídos en la lucha sería un joven de quince años, un estudiante de secundaria y por eso tal vez sentía… solo talvez, que su último suspiro lo daría en algunas de las calles. 

Pero, también, escucharía sobre las manifestaciones en otras partes de la capital.

Escucharía como otros departamentos también se levantaban por lo que es justo.

Escucharía que en algunas partes la policía si los dejaría manifestarse pacíficamente, que era lo único que como ciudadanos querían.

Escucharía como también las empresas privadas también se manifestaría.

Miraría que aun siendo censurados, los canales seguirían informando vía online y muchos jóvenes en redes sociales lograrían contactarse con noticieros internacionales.

Principalmente, agradecería el hecho que las personas los ayudarían con recolectas de víveres, material de primer auxilio y como la iglesia les abriría las puertas para refugiarse el jueves por la noche.

Porque en las próximas horas necesitaría saber que no estaba solo.

Y con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras terminaba de pintar su pancarta envió ese mensaje que le partería el alma a su madre pero estaba seguro a lo que se metía. Sabía que una vez saliera a las calles, no se detendría. 

Pulsó el botón de enviar y bloqueó su celular. 

“Mama, no me espere. Iré a defender nuestros derechos y si no vuelvo, sabe que me fui con la patria”

Acomodó el pañuelo que cubría la mitad de su cara y gritó en alto. 

 

¡PATRIA LIBRE…! 

Mientras un coro le siguió con 

¡…O MORIR!

**Author's Note:**

> Quise publicar mas o menos la situación que se está viviendo en mi país, Nicaragua.  
> No puedo expresar con toda la verdad los pensamientos de esos jóvenes que han alzado la voz por todos nosotros, luchando por nuestros derechos, teniendo (como el buen Nica dice) los huevos y ovarios bien puestos.  
> ¿Qué es lo qué pasa por su mente y su corazón cuando decide manifestarse en las calles? Eso será, por el momento, desconocido para mi. Las personas que no podemos manifestarnos en las calles por miedo o porque la decisión está fuera de nuestras manos, lo hemos hechos por las redes sociales y brindando material médico. Otros, como mis compañeros y alumnos de 4to y 5to han brindado atención médica para los heridos.  
> Mi país ruge de valentía pero también han habido muchos heridos e incluso muertes.  
> Intenté lo mas que fuese posible ser concisa sobre los hechos que han pasado en estos tres días pero la verdad, esto va mas allá que estas líneas.  
> Si les nace oren, para que la situación en mi país mejore teniendo como solución siempre la justicia y la paz. Porque esto tenía el único objetivo de ser una marcha pacífica pero ellos no quisieron por miedo.


End file.
